universal_fandom_warsfandomcom-20200214-history
Union of Communist Republics
The Union of Communist Republics are a collection of a few communist supporters that are against the "evil capitalism" of the United Alliance of Corporations. Some of them are actually from the communist nations back on Earth along with many communist sympathizers. There were even those that were from communist countries. History In the Ulmar Galaxy, one faction named the United Alliance of Corporations created this galaxy with a Stellar Missile and started to create a galaxy wide enterprise that is controlled by megacorporations. But after two years of doing their practices and being huge assholes, a shuttle carrying communists with no Stellar Missile started to arrive at the scene and started to rise against the corrupted capitalist nation on 2039. Many of these members were comprised of Chinese, North Koreans, Laotians, Cubans, Vietnamese, some ultranationalist Soviets, Parti Communiste Francais, and many others that support the ideas of communism from various parties and countries. They started going to work on industrializing their own nation through the guise of Marxism and Stalinism as they reach for the stars. However, around the same time as their founding, they get into trouble with the W.A.R. Assembly that is more focus on making controlled warfare which slowed the progress of this new revolutionary nation. Despite this, that doesn't stop them from purging any counter-revolutions against the Union as they massacre any of those that oppose them as traitors. But there was that one time in 2043 where they smuggled in nuclear missiles at the Battle of Segmuntus V against the U.A.O.C. They got a major slap on the wrist by the W.A.R. Assembly as the leader of that time, Premier Chang Kim Qin, stepped down in order to avoid war crimes. But around 2121, the W.A.R. Assembly got betrayed and destroyed. With them gone, the U.O.C.R. is free to use any super weapon that they please in order to win. But it is not the U.A.O.C. that the U.O.C.R. has to worry about. Because the once isolated, fascist Anglo-Saxon Dominate has entered the fray as well. Economy The Union doesn't have much in terms of economics. People are paid in gift cards, ration stamps, and coupons for their services and everyone is paid the same amount. However, that amount can change depending on that person's needs such as how many children do they have to feed. However, there are no private businesses or private property because any and all resources are state property, as in belongs to the government. Trading is strictly taboo because the Union believes that they are extremely self-sufficient without the need of foreign trade. Doing so will corrupt the minds of its citizens and view outsiders' philosophy better than the Union's. Plus, who the hell want a bunch of useless stamps and coupons anyway? Despite that, everyone's needs are met thanks to a dedicated work forces in mines, factories, farms, and in the military. All resources are collected and stored for further use when it is time to give out those resources to the people. Any extra resources are stored in events of emergencies. Those that try to steal would be seen as a traitor and is sentence to death by firing squad. Customs The Union is govern by a set of laws that were made a long time ago since its founding. Some of them includes the forbidden of religion since many believe are corrupt that fleece from the downtrodden rather than being charitable. Thus all the religions buildings are to be torn down with the rubble used for concrete, metals reforged, and books burn in a pyre. Anyone that practice religion is to be sentence to death by a firing squad. Anyone that smuggles trinkets or bibles will suffer the same fate. Missionaries will be slapped onto a rock and launched into the sun. The Union also forbids anyone from slacking off. People have to work in order to stay alive and avoid the penalty of being shot at by a firing squad. Those that try to rebel also met the same fate. Anyone that have any private holdings or secret stashes of resources will also be sentence to death by a firing squad. Other words, they don't do penal colonies and just kill the traitors and invaders. Despite the custom of firing squads, there are a few customs that are shared among the populace. Some of them include Chinese, Russian, Korean, Laotian, Vietnamese, Cuban, and a few European ones. All of them come together to create some strange architectures that are a mix of all. Their art, however, is less than to be desired. Since artwork is supposed to showcase individuality, many artworks ended-up being ugly and complete shit. However, there is some artwork that showcase some reality like portraits and sculptures based on real people. One thing to know is that the people have rejected any and all forms of AI because people believe that intelligent machines devalues a man and all his worth. As so, they destroy any form of intelligent machines and scrap them for parts. Cloning is also rejected. It is believe that clones also devalues a man and all his worth. Clones are harvested for biomass for other purposes. In other words, these guys are another group of assholes that should be brought down because they are a disgrace to people decency. Not to mention shitheads that are a disgrace to art, jerks that refuse to listen to others, and are complete and total jackasses to everyone that prefer money despite being that some of those nations are more honest than corporations. Someone should put a bullet in them because they are just as bad as fascists. Not to mention that the people are clueless that what they are really doing is no better than slave labor. Military Since they came in with no Stellar Missile, they had to rely on using information about factions that support communism or related to their countries. One of these include the units used in Command and Conquer's Red Alert ''series that uses nuclear and tesla arsenal combine with superior fire power along with combining ''Tom Clancy's End War, Call of Duty: Modern Warfare trilogy, and Singularity. They also use units from Command and Conquer's Generals ''series that not only has nukes but also the use of digital technology combined with flaming projectile weapons while also combining other Chinese arsenals from ''Battlefield 4 ''and ''Sid Meier's Civilization: Beyond Earth. Yet there are also mythological units in the armed forces courtesy of Age of Mythology - Tale of the Dragon ''expansion when dealing with any fantasy civilizations. These units include terracotta warriors, monkey kings, qilins, jiangshi's, war salamanders, pixiues, vermilion birds, azure dragons, dragon turtles, white tigers, and the titan, Pangu. The North Korean-type troops are from ''Crysis which are armed with nanosuit technology but are for more black operations while regular troops are armed with exoskeletons from Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare ''that also use technology from the ''Homefront ''series. In order to defend the colonies, the Union uses Eurasian Dynasty technology from both ''Earth 2150 ''and ''Earth 2160. These sort of machines maybe primitive and slow moving for those on the ground, but can make up for it with superior firepower and a great deal of armor. Not only that, they are one of the two types of franchises (other being Civilization: Beyond Earth) that can survive in the airless vacuum of space. The Cosmonauts are sufficient for low gravity fighting, but the Union lacked any form of space exploration. That is when they decide to use starships as well as mechs from ''RoboTech ''despite some people from the Asian communist countries that are against using Japanese series. But despite that, they didn't have much choice. Solar Systems Qixiang System The Qixiang System was originally known as the XJ-01 System that was once controlled by the U.A.O.C. However, the Union fought and won against such a powerful adversary and gain this solar system as their primary base of operations. Category:Civilizations Category:Factions Category:Canon Faction